


Два капитана (и старпом на заднем плане)

by LRaien



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventures In Space, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, First Contact, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Humor, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Проблемы первого контакта и их счастливые решения
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Alien Character
Kudos: 1





	Два капитана (и старпом на заднем плане)

Капитан Василенко страдал. Громко, выразительно, слегка перебирая с драматизмом, но зато щедро отсыпая искренности, приправленной скупыми мужскими слезами в количестве семи штук.  
Его старший помощник и по совместительству бортовой врач — «Волынка» была маленьким кораблём, предназначенным для исследования пограничных зон, — меланхолично заканчивал вязать шарф. По трём метрам уже связанного шарфа можно было заключить, что страдал в своего старпома Василенко чаще, чем следовало бы.  
Точнее, каждый раз, когда на «Волынке» оказывалась женщина, капитан смотрел на неё, осознавал, что не испытывает никакого желания, и страдал.  
— Ну почему я не могу никого полюби-и-и-и-ить!...  
Он пробовал с парнями, но быстро понял, что это тоже не работает.  
— Неужели я этого не заслужил, док?!  
— Заслужил, — флегматично кивнул тот, проверяя петли и приступая к новому ряду. — Вы красавец, спортсмен, герой, а теперь ещё и первооткрыватель.

Всё сказанное было правдой. Капитан Дмитрий Василенко обладал внешностью, достойной античного божества: златокудрый статный атлет с ярко-голубыми глазами, пухловатыми губами и бледной полоской шрама на виске. Спортивной была не только внешность — до вступления во флот Альянса Дмитрий был знаменитым медалистом, но желание исследовать новые миры и случайная травма, оставившая шрам, изменили его жизнь, направив в космос.  
Героем Дмитрия делали не медали, а множество вполне реальных подвигов: эвакуация людей с горящего корабля, на складах которого взорвались баллоны с кислородом, участие в обороне торгового пути Альянса от агрессивных космических китов, а самым последним героическим поступком было спасение целой планеты от взрыва звезды.

А первооткрывателем Дмитрий стал, случайно встретившись на краю Галактики с экспедицией инопланетян.  
Инопланетян!  
И теперь «Волынка» едва не лопалась от прилетевших журналистов, готовых осветить подробности первого контакта.  
А капитан смотрел на их напомаженные губы, пухлые груди и аккуратные ножки — ну или на брутальные скулы, крепкую мускулатуру и сияющие улыбки — и не ощущал никакого желания. Вообще.

Это было очень больно — потому что в космосе одиночество ощущается сильнее всего.

— Итак, последний вопрос, — старпом держал перед капитаном обруч мыслесвязи и наушник с динамиком стандартного автопереводчика. — Как предпочтёшь общаться?  
Дмитрий оценил плюсы и минусы и протянул руку за наушником.  
— У меня шрам от обруча ноет. Да и мало ли, что там эта штука поймёт про мои мысли, — пробормотал он. — Мы их даже не видели.  
— Вы увидите первым, капитан, — напомнил старпом.  
— Ага, и ещё полсотни журналистов со всего Альянса.  
— Зато вы скажете ему первый «привет».

Василенко пропал в тот миг, когда увидел капитана пришельцев с непроизносимым и нечитаемым названием.  
Абсолютно и полностью.  
Чужой капитан спокойно переносил земную атмосферу и согласился встретиться с людьми в привычной для них смеси газов. И, кажется, одежда для них была чем-то излишним.  
Росту инопланетянин был здоровенного и при этом больше походил на комок тонких щупалец с двумя огромными глазами. Щупальца постоянно шевелились, мелко вибрируя, и Дмитрий сглотнул, представив, как эти щупальца могут касаться его кожи, ласкать её, проникать внутрь, заботливо разрабатывая вход, или оплетать член, сжимая у основания и дразня, не давая кончить сразу...  
Все годы воздержания и одинокой дрочки без надежды на партнёра обрушились на Дмитрия, путая мысли.  
«Так, что там... Эм...»  
Вместо заученной фразы в голове лишь мелькали яркие картинки межвидового секса, на которых Дмитрия инопланетно имели во все отверстия.  
— Я бы... — Дмитрий протянул руку струящейся массе щупалец, сформировавшей в ответ подобие щупальца покрупнее.  
Теперь мелькающие в голове картинки дополнились сценой, в которой чужой капитан медленно втискивал в его задницу одно щупальце за другим, сворачивал их внутри в единое целое, а затем трахал его хорошенько, то сводя мелкие щупальца в одно, то разводя в разные стороны. Ох ты ж бля-а-а-а-а-дь...  
«Ну... что же? Хотел... что там? Бля, эм, хотел... точно, хотел поприветствовать!»  
— Я бы хотел трахнуться с вами! — выпалил он.  
После секунды тишины оглушительно защёлкали камеры репортёров, а автопереводчик похрипел и выдал что-то жужжащее.  
Затем провибрировал что-то инопланетный капитан. И раньше, чем автопереводчик успел отреагировать, ударил Дмитрия по лицу.  
Тот, впрочем, в долгу не остался, и вскоре встреча превратилась в клубок из сражающихся и круг из смелых журналистов, по внешней стороне которого расположились более осторожные.

Первый контакт закончился эпическим провалом — во всех новостях уже мелькали заголовки: «Русский подрался в космосе с инопланетным макаронным монстром!!! ВИДЕО В КОММЕННТАРИЯХ».  
Дмитрий страдал.  
Старпом страдал вместе с ним, но больше от богатого воображения, которое никак не успокаивалось после нелепой фразы капитана.  
Журналисты страдали от того, что экипаж «Волынки» отказывался давать комментарии.  
Пришельцы если и страдали, то делали это молча, чем изрядно облегчали всем остальным жизнь.  
Пока не прислали сообщение, адресованное Дмитрию.

— Запомните: это наш последний шанс, — вздохнул старпом, надевая на голову капитана мыслеобруч. — Если и в этот раз что-то произойдёт, нам конец. Повезло, что эти ребята вообще решили повторить попытку контакта.  
— Да у меня в голове только «трахни меня, горячий комок щупалец с глазами», — вздохнул Дмитрий и с надеждой предложил: — Может, ты пойдёшь?  
— Они ясно выразились, что хотят вас, капитан.  
— Лучше бы они хотели меня в другом смысле...  
— Возможно, — хмыкнул старпом. — Вы знаете, что они нам написали в просьбе о встрече?  
— Не-а. Боюсь читать.  
Вздохнув, старший помощник достал распечатку, развернул её и начал зачитывать вслух:  
— «Мы рады, что „удариться“ тоже входит в ваш брачный обычай, хоть и поражены столь быстрым развитием отношений. Надеемся, вы хорошо отдохнули после драки-знакомства и готовы перейти непосредственно к физическому слиянию удовольствия. Наш капитан ждёт вас в своей каюте через...» Капитан? Капитан, куда вы?...  
Оставшись один, старший помощник вздохнул и достал спицы с недовязанным шарфиком. Не то чтобы его жена-гиноид нуждалась в этом, но у неё очень мило мерцали глазные диоды каждый раз, когда муж присылал что-то связанное своими руками...


End file.
